Sniper Elite: Sasuke's story
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: During World War 2, Sasuke Uchiha signs up for the army, and when his brother goes MIA in Africa, he signs up for Commando school. When he graduates, he becomes a sniper, and is assigned Naruto Uzumaki as a spotter. While in Africa, he meets a pink haired nurse named Sakura Haruno and a romance blossoms between the two. Rated M for violence, language, and maybe later chapters.
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1 – The letter**

November 6th, 1942, twenty year old Sasuke Uchiha stood on the docks with his mother, forty year old Mikoto Uchiha and his father, forty two year old World War 1 Veteran Fugaku Uchiha and current Army Colonel, saying goodbye to Sasuke's big brother, twenty four year old First Lieutenant Itachi Uchiha.

Fugaku and Itachi were engaged in 1917, right before America got involved in World War 1, then once War was declared, Fugaku, already an officer in the military was sent of to Europe, and was awarded the Medal of Honor for his heroic acts for saving an entire regiment of the French Army from being wiped out by a German attack. They were married after he returned in 1918, and had Itachi that year and had Sasuke in 1922, seven years before the Great Depression.

"Goodbye guys," Itachi said as he hugged his mother and father, Itachi was dressed in the standard U.S. issued combat uniform, he had a Colt Model 1917 revolver holstered at his hip, and an M1 Thompson submachine gun was slung over his shoulder, the standard issue backpack was hanging from his shoulder.

Itachi stood in front of Sasuke, "I'll miss you brother," Itachi said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Take care of yourself," Sasuke said as he slapped Itachi on the shoulder, "I'll see you in less than a month."

Sasuke was in basic training, and had a 100% chance of becoming an officer like his big brother and father.

"You know mom's going to want you to stay home," Itachi said as he removed his hand front his brother's shoulder, "Seriously consider a desk-job."

"I'll think about it," Sasuke said as the ship's horn blew, "Now get the fuck out of here, you have a boat to catch."

Itachi kissed his mom on the forehead once more, and walked onto the ship.

Mikoto threw herself against Fugaku's chest, and sobbed as Itachi disappeared in the faces that belonged to the U.S. soldiers going to Africa to fight the Nazis alongside Great Britain, India, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, Free French forces, Poland, Czechoslovakia, and Greece.

Itachi Uchiha was at the time twenty five and six foot three, the same height as Sasuke, the only difference was that Itachi was a machine-gunner while Sasuke liked to pick off targets from a distance, he was a thoroughbred sniper, one of the best behind the White Death (Real name: Simo Häyhä, a Finnish soldier used against the Russians during World War 2, Google White Death if you want to get a picture of him before and after being shot in the lower left jaw by a Russian soldier).

After two weeks at boot-camp, Sasuke was guaranteed his brass.

At 1550 hours, Sasuke was at the range, taking aim with his fellow officers at some targets downrange with standard issue M1 Garands, and firing at the targets downrange.

The range master called a cease-fire, and the soldiers stopped firing.

Most of the soldiers had hit their targets in the chest, a few got headshots, some missed, while Sasuke's had eight bullet holes in the skull.

"Good work recruits, not too bad for some of you," the instructor said, "Dismissed."

When Sasuke arrived back at his barracks, he found a telegram addressed to him.

The telegram went like this:

Dear Recruit Sasuke Uchiha,

18th, November 1944.

I very much regret to confirm this telegram informing you that that your brother is reported missing in action as a result of a covert operation this week. I wish to convey to you my sympathy of all members of this squad, and myself in your anxiety of waiting while for news.

Your brother was working as point-man for a night-time operation which was meant to perform recon on an important target behind Nazi lines in Northern Africa. And since then we have received no information to account due to his squad's failure to return. He has therefore been reported missing at the present, but I hope later that we shall have news that he is safe, though this will probably mean that he is a prisoner of war. You will however be notified immediately by the Army Council when new information is received.

Your brother was a member of an excellent crew, and while training was selected for this special mission by me. It is my fault that he is now missing, and I claim full responsibility. I had hoped they would complete this job flawlessly, and I am extremely sorry about what happened. The Major leading the team is an excellent leader, and would do anything for the safety of his men, and your brother.

You brother's belongings have been recovered from his bunk, and will be safeguarded, and will be forwarded to either you or your parents in due course through the Army's Central Depository in Fort Bragg, North Carolina.

If there is any information in which I can help you by advice or information, please do not hesitate to let me know.

Yours truly G.S. Patton Jr.  
_ GS Patton Jr._

Sasuke dropped back onto his bunk, the letter still in his hand, his brother was missing in action, probably dead or being tortured at the hands of the Nazis or the Mussolini's men, he knew the longer he waited, the less time his brother had.

Running straight to the base's telegraph machine, he contacted the General Patton's command bunker, and using Morse code, he typed out the message.

The Telegram went:

General Patton sir STOP

Thank you for your letter in response to brother's disappearance STOP

I would like to put in a request for you sir STOP

#Sasuke Uchiha

Several hundred miles away, the Sergeant working the telegraph machine in General Patton's base tent picked up the message, and ran into General Patton's room, "General Sir," the Sergeant said as he saluted General Patton, and stood at attention.

"At ease Sergeant," General Patton said, "What is it?"

"Telegram for you sir," the Sergeant said as he held out the telegram to General Patton.

General Patton read the letter, and handed it back to the Sergeant, "Reply, go ahead and ask," General Patton said, "And tell him I'm sorry about his brother."

The Sergeant saluted General Patton, ran back to the telegraph machine, and typed out General Patton's reply.

The telegram back went like this:

Recruit Uchiha STOP

Please inform me of your Request STOP

I am sorry about your brother STOP

#General Patton

Sasuke received the letter, and replied back

The return telegram said this:

General Patton sir STOP

In response to my brother's abduction I'd like to further my sniper training sir STOP

I would like to put in a request to be transferred to receive Commando Training in Whales, England STOP

After that I'd like to serve under you sir STOP

#Sasuke Uchiha

After the telegram was sent, the Sergeant brought the message to General Patton.

General Patton looked over the letter, and placed it down on the table.

"What should I reply sir?" The Sergeant asked.

"Contact General Alexander, and put in the transfer," General Patton said, "Then reply back that the transfer went through, and he's on the next plane to England."

After Sasuke received the letter, he packed up his things, said goodbye to his parents, and got on the next plane to England.


	2. Commando School

**Chapter 2 – Commando Training**

The day following receiving the go-ahead to begin his commando training, Sasuke arrived in Wales where he was greeted by an Irish soldier with a NO. 4th Commando Beret on his head, he was wearing a British-racing green long-sleeve shirt with baggy green military pants, and black-leather military boots.

"Welcome to Wales, Recruit Uchiha," the soldier said in an Irish accent as Sasuke saluted him.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of black-leather military boots, army-green baggy pants, and a long-sleeve army-green button-up shirt.

"Good to meet you sir," Sasuke said as he flung the bag over his shoulder.

"Follow me son," The soldier said, "By the way, name's Captain O'Brian."

O'Brian took Sasuke over to a 1942 Willys Jeep painted Army-Green with the white G.I. star painted on the hood, Sasuke flung his back into the back, and jumped into the back while O'Brian jumped in the driver's seat.

As soon as Sasuke arrived, he was given a new shirt to fit in with the other Commando recruits.

The shirt Sasuke had on was the same kind of shirt O'Brian was wearing.

"Now listen up recruits," Captain O'Brian exclaimed to the Commando recruits lined up in front of O'Brian, and Colonel Kakashi Hatake standing behind him, "I'm Captain Bob O'Brian, for those of you who don't know me are in for one big fucking surprise! What you're about to go through is the kind of fitness that would give Rocky Marciano a work out. Now let's move!"

Colonel Kakashi Hatake, World War 1 Veteran, and soldier through and through, his hair was bleached white during a chemical attack in his trench during the war, and the scar across his right eye that turned his eye completely red was caused by a stray grenade that went off right next to him, he's actually lucky to be alive

The rest of the day was spent jogging around the perimeter of the camp with only a single canteen of water.

That night they were served army rations, as if they weren't being punished enough.

If you've ever tried army rations before (_raise hand_, I lost a bet) you know that they're the foulest thing you'll ever put in your mouth.

Sasuke being adept with a sniper rifle, he was assigned the sniper position in a mock-raid with the other Commando recruits, and was given an Australian-born Caucasian male named Naruto as a spotter.

Naruto was about six foot two with blue eyes and spikey blonde hair.

Sasuke was armed with a scoped Lee-Enfield SMLE MK3 while Naruto was armed with a British STEN submachine gun.

Ghillie suits back during World War 2 were just cloth netting that had several pieces of fake leaves and some fake moss, if you were a sniper during World War 2 you'd have to move slow to avoid detection.

Sasuke had brushed some charcoal on his face with his fingers, and had the safety on the Lee-Enfield turned on so it wouldn't go off as he was moving across the grass.

Eventually they arrived at a small abandoned building about two hundred meters away from where their objective was marked on the map Naruto had.

"No one's there," Naruto said as he looked through his binoculars at their objective.

"One of the main characteristics of a sniper is patience," Sasuke said, "We're going to have to wait."

As they were waiting, Naruto pulled several things out of the pouch he had tied onto his belt, several glass mason jars, a three-foot long clear tube, a pouch of instant coffee, and an electric burner-plate.

Sasuke found a small window, and set up a tri-pod, then pulled the hood of his ghillie suit over his head, leaving skin exposed when hunting is the dumbest idea a person could ever have, if you leave a piece of skin exposed, it only takes one stray flicker of light to give away your position. By covering his face in the charcoal and covering his head in the hood of the ghillie suit, he completely disguised himself from prying eyes.

Naruto went to work brewing up a pot of coffee, and set the STEN on the wall next to him.

It was the middle of night, so covering the burner-plate with the kettle kept the light from the burner-plate concealed.

One of a sniper's biggest challenges isn't staying concealed, or holding their breath so they can shoot better, one of the biggest challenges is actually maintaining their focus on the target. A sniper needs to keep his focus on the target area, some snipers will actually have to maintain their focus on that area for more than a day.

If there was a camera in the room, you could see the time-lapse that Sasuke had to go through to maintain his focus was from midnight to about 2150 hours the next night, about twenty one hours and thirty minutes. If you had watched that camera if there was one you would have seen Sasuke had gone through at least three and a half pots of coffee, and had used about six of the mason jars as bathrooms thanks to the tube (don't ask me to give any more details about what he did).

When it hit 2155 exactly, several of the instructors pulled up in a captured 1935 Mercedes 770K open top which was painted black with the Nazi swastikas painted on the sides.

"Contact, contact," Sasuke whispered as he slapped Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto stood up, grabbed the STEN, knelt next to Sasuke with the binoculars, and looked at the men moving a few dummies dressed as Nazi S.S. around.

As they were setting up, Sasuke took aim at one of the dummies they put in front of a captured Maschinengewehr Model 42 (otherwise known as an MG42), the soldiers quickly placed the dummies in the correct position, and several drove off while some entered the building.

Several of the British Commando recruits moved into cover on the other side of the building, and signaled Naruto with the Morse-code radio they had.

They had radio back during the 40s, but the Morse-code machines were usually large and bulky until early in World War 2 when they figured out how to send Morse-code remotely, but it was only issued to Special Personnel used by either the French Resistance or by American, Soviet, Australian, Chinese, or British Spies working behind enemy lines because it was harder for the Nazis, Italians, and Japanese to detect.

Naruto attached the head-set to his ear, and heard the message.

"Take out the gunner, the others are there's." Naruto said.

"Got it," Sasuke said as he placed his finger on the trigger of the Lee-Enfield, and disengaged the safety.

The way a sniper operates is that he has to pick his targets carefully, one wrong move can kill the sniper, but put the bullet in the right place, and that one bullet can change history.

Sasuke target the machine gunner because he was the most immediate threat. Sasuke adjusted the zoom on the scope, adjusted for wind, controlled his breathing to steady his aim, and fired.

The bullet flew from the end of the gun, was caught by the wind, curved, and put a hole directly between the dummy's eyes.

As Sasuke pulled back on the bolt, ejecting the shell-casing, and several British soldiers inside the base pulled the strings on the bottom of the mover carts the dummies were placed on, and moved them inside of the building.

The recruits took cover behind the entrance to the base, and readied their weapons.

One of the recruits tossed a training grenade into the room, and exploded after six seconds, the recruits then burst into the room, and killed the Nazi officer dummy, and his companions.

Colonel Hatake walked around the area, examining the damage as Sasuke, Naruto, and the other recruits stood on the road.

After examining the damage, Hatake walked up to Sasuke who stood at attention, "You took out the machine-gunner?" Hatake asked.

"Sir yes sir!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Very good shot," Hatake said, "Where'd you shoot from?"

Sasuke pointed at the hut he took the shot from, "There sir," Sasuke said.

"Two hundred meters," Hatake said, "Impressive."

"Thank you sir," Sasuke said as he returned to attention.

"You've earned this," Kakashi said as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a Ka-Bar knife still in its sheath, and held it out to Sasuke.

Sasuke gripped the handle of the knife as Kakashi let go, Sasuke was ready to progress.

Everyone got their knives for their successful completion of the course.

That night, Sasuke lied awake on his cot when Naruto raised a question, "Why'd you sign up for this Sasuke?" He asked.

"I want to fight the Nazis." Sasuke said.

"Don't bullshit me," Naruto said, "I have physic powers to tell when someone's lying."

"Oh shut up," Sasuke said, "The truth is my brother and his squad was declared missing in action during a raid in Africa. I want to find him."

"Good luck with that," Naruto said, "If he is alive he's probably being tortured in a shitty prison cell, running for his life, or dead."

Naruto was right, somewhat, Itachi and his squad were being held by a coalition of Nazis and Italians in a large fortress in Eastern Libya.

What the Nazis and Italians didn't know was that Itachi was organizing their break out.

The next day Colonel Hatake called Captain O'Brian into his office, "You wanted to see me Colonel," O'Brian said as he stood at attention in front of his CO.

"Yes," Colonel Hatake said, "You know the American that's been training with us?"

"Yes, of course," Captain O'Brian said, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm thinking about making him a permanent member." Colonel Hatake said.

"Permanent," Captain O'Brian asked, "Sir he's American, this unit is for British and Australian soldiers only."

"He's one the most advanced recruits I've ever trained," Colonel Hatake said, "I think he's deserved his spot on the unit."

"Will all due respect sir, I don't think this is a good idea." Captain O'Brian said.

Sasuke then entered the tent, "You wanted to see me sir," Sasuke said as he stood at attention in front of Colonel Hatake, and stood next to Captain O'Brian.

"Your opinion doesn't matter right now Captain," Colonel Hatake said, "We are at war, and we need all the good men we get," Colonel Hatake fetched a set of nickel-plated oak-leaves off his desk, and attached them to Sasuke's lapels, "And now you're going to have to apologize to your superior."

"Sorry sir." Captain O'Brian said, still looking at Kakashi.

"I wasn't talking about me Captain," Colonel Hatake said, "I've decided to make Commander Uchiha here the commanding officer of British and Australian clandestine military operations in Africa."

"Commander sir?" Captain O'Brian asked.

"You heard me right Captain," Colonel Hatake said, "I've decided to give him a bit of a promotion."

"And a rank name change sir," Captain O'Brian said, "No disrespect but the correct term for his rank is Lieutenant Colonel, sir."

"Not in this unit, Captain," Colonel Hatake said, "His official rank is listed as Commander," Colonel Hatake reached backwards, and picked a nickel-plated Webley MK VI still in its holster up off his desk, and held it out to Sasuke, "This is yours now Commander."

"Thank you sir," Sasuke said as he took the revolver from Colonel Hatake's hand, "But it seems unfair to O'Brian that he wasn't chosen, he is more experienced, and I'm just a common sniper."

"You're more than a common sniper Sasuke," Colonel Hatake said, "You show all the signs of a great leader, maybe even as a General in the future. And O'Brian's not going to go unrewarded for his actions here, I'm putting him in charge of clandestine operations in Northern Europe. You're both dismissed."

Sasuke exited the ten first, looking at the unloaded, nickel-plated revolver in his hand, then up at the Whales Countryside, "This one's for you Itachi," Sasuke said as he undid his belt, slid the holster into place between his second a third right belt loops, and the refastened his belt.

Captain O'Brian walked passed him, Sasuke watched him walk away, "O'Brian." Sasuke said.

O'Brian turned around to see Sasuke toss him something, O'Brian reached up and caught it. What landed in O'Brian's hand was a Mauser C96 Sasuke's father brought home from World War One.

O'Brian looked at the Mauser, and then back up at Sasuke, "What's this for?" O'Brian asked.

"War souvenir," Sasuke said, "Just as a way of saying thank you for your training."

"You're alright Sasuke," O'Brian said as he slid the Mauser into the side-arm holster on his belt, "You'll make a great leader in Africa."

"And you in Northern Europe," Sasuke said, "Give them Nazi bastards hell."

"Back at you Commander," O'Brian said as he saluted Sasuke who saluted back.

Sasuke walked into the mess-hall tent set up, picked up his field-rations, and sat with Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "How are you?"

"Very good," Sasuke said as he pointed at his shoulder, "Just got promoted."

"Sorry sir," Naruto said as he shot into attention, and saluted Sasuke, "I didn't know you were an officer."

"Sit down Naruto," Sasuke said, "We're about to be deployed to Africa, and I need to speak to you about something later."

Later that evening when the recruits were at dinner, Sasuke called everyone to attention, "Attention soldiers," he said, and everyone shot into attention, "I have an announcement to make," Sasuke walked up to Naruto, "As of right now I'm sure you're all aware that Colonel Hatake has named me Commanding Officer of all clandestine operations in Africa, and because of this I need to name an XO (executive officer, second in command). And I have selected Naruto Uzumaki as my XO," Sasuke pulled out two clip-on pins bearing the rank of a Staff Sergeant, "Or should I say Staff Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke clipped the pins onto Naruto's lapels.

The tent broke out into applause as Sasuke saluted Naruto, and then slapped him on the shoulder, "Congratulations." Sasuke said.

The next day, Sasuke and the recruits were lined outside the runway in front of Curtiss-Wright C-46 Commando Long-Range Transport Aircraft with several British citizens cheering for them.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of black army boots, baggy green military pants, an army-green commando jacket with his rank on his lapels and epaulets (the area above the shoulders, next to the neck), and on his head was a green British army beret with the NO. 4th Commando's insignia made out of medal pinned to the beret.

Naruto stood dressed the same, except his ranks were on his arms, just below the shoulder.

"I don't have to tell you how proud of all of you I am," Colonel Hatake said, "You have all been the very best I've taught, and I have no doubt that you'll carry the torch of this nation into battle. And you'll do so proudly and with your weapons held high. Good luck, and god speed."

Sasuke, Naruto, and the Commandos saluted Colonel Hatake, as they did, the marching band played a heroic song, and the Commandos picked up their bags, and climbed into the aircraft.

As the plane started its engines, Sasuke turned around in the open doorway, pulled off his beret, and gave a small wave to the crowd as the plane moved down the runway.

Sasuke put the beret back on his head, closed the door, and sat down in the chair next to Naruto, "Might as well get comfortable troops," Sasuke said as he eased back in his chair, "We've got a long ride ahead of us."

_It's off to Africa then…_


End file.
